Derrota
by vientoyhielo
Summary: Rivaille solo se permitía quebrar en la soledad de su habitación. Solo así para desahogarse y liberar un poco el peso sobre sus hombros. Lo que nunca se imaginó era ser descubierto, ni mucho menos por el chico titán de quien estaba a cargo. One-Shot. EreRi. Si no han visto el cap 21 del anime aun, es mejor que no lo lean.


Hola a todos! Hace unos días escribí esta cosa xDD Iba a publicarlo apenas lo terminara... Peeeero... No había podido porque no había tenido internet, solo habiá patria ._. (Quien sea de Venezuela o conozca la situación aquí me entenderá)

Este es mi primer one-shot y mi primer fic EreRi ^^ así que trátenme bien ¿Si? *ojitos*

En fin, espero que lo disfruten :3

_**Pareja: EreRi (ErenxLevi/Rivaille)**_

_**Advertencia: no mucho, creo que Rivaille me quedo algo OOC :/ (Trate de poner sus sentimientos cosa que creo que no es facil)**_

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, ni mucho menos Shingeki no Kyojin me pertenece. Estos son obras de Hajime Isayama **_

Enjoy~

* * *

Se podía sentir la frialdad y la derrota, las tropas de la región de reconocimiento ya habían terminado de entrar a las murallas, y la puerta nuevamente se había cerrado dejando atrás aquel infierno junto al crepúsculo. Los soldados, cada uno con un rostro más sombrío que el otro, se encaminaban a sus respectivos cuarteles.

-Eren, debes descansar- Le repetía nuevamente Mikasa, al ver que Eren trataba de levantarse nuevamente, ya que esta lo tomaba de sus hombros en un intento de que se recostara.

-Estoy bien, sabes que me curo rápido, ademas ya estamos cerca del cuartel ¿Donde esta mi caballo?- Respondía el castaño volviéndose a sentar, mientras que buscaba con la mirada a su caballo. La pelinegra le indico donde se encontraba rindiéndose.

Eren tomo a su caballo y trato de visualizar al sargento Rivaille quien estaba mas adelante cerca del comandante Erwin.

No sabia si hablarle o no, ya que se sentía muy culpable por la muerte del escuadrón, aunque Rivaille no se demostrara dolido, algo le decía que el no se encontraba del todo bien, de todas formas el le recuerda a Mikasa, siempre mostrándose fuerte ante los demás aunque este quebrada por dentro.

-Nghh... Tsk. Maldicion- Lo escucho un poco quejarse y vio como se agachaba, por lo que galopo hasta estar cerca.

-¡¿Está bien sargento?!

-Sí, solo es mi tobillo, ya pasara- Trato de levantarse pero sintió el dolor agudo como una cuchilla atravesar su tobillo de nuevo por lo que no pudo levantarse- Mierda- susurro.

-Rivaille, mejor ve a que te atiendan ese tobillo, hazlo antes de irte al cuartel- Erwin al escuchar quejarse al pelinegro se habia detenido y acercado.

-No es necesario.

-Lo es, hazlo, es una orden- Dicho esto se retiro, sin antes llamar a uno de los médicos con señas para que este se acercara.

-Tch- Tomo asiento en una silla que una joven había traído al ver lo que paso, con un movimiento de cabeza se encontraba Eren el cual se habia bajado de su caballo para intentar ayudar a Levi a levantarse del suelo.

-Necesito que se quite su bota sargento- Pidió calmadamente el medico que lo iba a atender.

Levi obedientemente lo hizo dejando ver su muy inflamado tobillo. Y espero a que el doctor lo revisara y palpara.

-Bien, si fuese fractura, no podria mover su pie, por lo que veo es un esguince. Lo voy a inmovilizar y le recetare unos antinflamatorios- Saco de su maletín unas vendas. Rivaille se mordio el labio para evitar salir sus quejidos.

Eren no perdía de vista las facciones de su superior, después de todo estaba preocupado por el.

La cuestión es que Eren habia notado semanas atras cuanto le atraia su sargento, al principio penso que se sentia extraño al estar cerca de el solo por la admiracion que tenia hacia Rivaille. Pero poco despues se dio cuenta que muchas veces lo observaba mas de la cuenta. Incluso hubo un dia en el que estaba viendo Levi en el patio acariciando a su caballo y al ver como el viento hacia mover el cabello negro de Levi, lo aprecio de una manera diferente, "Es hermoso" fue lo que penso en aquel momento y desvio su mirada con las mejillas rojizas.

"¿Por qué demonios recuerdo esto justo ahora?" Pensaba el castaño ruborizándose un poco.

-Vamos Eren, hay que irnos- El escuchar la orden de su superior lo saco de sus pensamientos. Al parecer no se habia dado cuenta de que el doctor ya habia acabado con su labor, realmente ni recordo cuando fue que perdio de vista al pelinegro.

-Si señor- dicho esto subio a su caballo a la vez que Levi al suyo y galoparon al antiguo cuartel.

-Sígueme- Dijo Levi al bajarse de su caballo, siendo seguido por Eren.

Estando dentro, ambos subieron a las habitaciones que fueron habitadas por los otros miembros del escuadron.

-Debemos llevarles sus pertenencias a los familiares de cada uno. Tu ve por las cosas de Auruo y Gunther, yo ire por las de Petra y Erd.

-Si señor- Respondio cabizbajo, se retiro a cumplir la orden apretando los puños con frustacion.

Ya guardadas las pertenencias del escuadron, Eren y Rivaille se dirigieron a los hogares de sus familiares para empezar el mismo ritual de siempre. Tocar la puerta, esperar a que se abra, darles el saludo militar con el puño en el pecho y el otro en la espalda, dar el discurso de anuncio de la perdida de su ser querido, recibir alguna maldición a veces o miradas cargadas de odio y tristeza, y finalmente largarse al siguiente hogar.

Al ser muchas cosas como para llevarlas en dos caballos, tomaron la desicion de usar una carreta.

-Sargento es mejor que descanse atras, yo puedo manejarlo.

Levi al principio lo miro un poco contrariado, pero decidio hacer lo que el mocoso le pedia. Al fin y al cabo, descansar un poco no le hacía mal.

Ya estaban regresando al cuartel. Eren llegaba con el ceño fruncido y con su rostro mas sombrio aun. Todo lo que los familiares del escuadron dijeron lo hicieron sentir muy mal, cada una de las miradas cargadas de odio que le dirigieron a ambos no les servían mas que de recordatorio de que toda la culpa era suya.

Eren se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la cena, ya que ese dia le tocaba a el, mientras que Levi fue al establo a dejar los caballos y darles de comer.

-Ya esta todo listo sargento- Dejo de cepillar a su caballo cuando Eren lo llamo.

Despues de cenar y lavar los platos, iban cada uno a sus habitaciones.

Levi subiendo por las escaleras para llegar a su habitación no paraba de recordar las palabras de los padres de sus subordinados.

_**"Esto es lo que pasa cuando le confias la vida a alguien que fue un criminal"**_

Dolia su pecho, queria llegar a su habitación lo más rápido posible para poder desahogarse donde nadie lo veria, por lo que apresuro mas el paso.

_**"¿Al menos le sirvió de algo no? Mi hijo murio con honor al servir a la humanidad"**_

Sus ojos se cristalizaban, aunque hubo alguien que trato de elogiarlo, igualmente esas palabras le parecian hirientes.

El hombre mas fuerte de la humanidad, para Levi no podia haber titulo mas ridículo hacia su persona ¿Cómo es que aun hay gente que lo llama asi? Si la gran mayoria de sus subordinados habian muerto sin que el pudiera evitarlo.

_**"¡Y tu querias ofrecerle la mano de nuestra hija! ¡Supuestamente porque él la protegeria!"**_

Tomo el pomo de la puerta, la abrió, entró y la cerró rápidamente mientras que algunas lagrimas se extendian por sus mejillas. Caminó hasta el fondo de su habitacion y dio un fuerte puñetazo a la pared, para descargar su frustacion y tristeza, a la vez que dejaba salir algunos sollozos de sus labios. Solo en momentos como ese, se permitia derrumbar, estando solo en su habitacion donde nadie lo veía.

Se dejo caer apollandose de la pared hasta quedar sentado y abrazo sus piernas mientras que seguia llorando.

-Lo... s-siento... Perdonenme- Susurraba entre sollozos y lamentos.

Dolia demasiado ver como tus camaradas morian. Por más acostumbrado que estuviese de ver como la gente muere, eso solo le servía para amortiguar su dolor y así nadie lo vería débil. Lo peor de todo es que no pudo estar con ellos en sus ultimos momentos, no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Soy de lo peor...

Eren por otra parte no paraba de pensar en que lo ocurrido era culpa suya, queria por lo menos ir a la habitacion del pelinegro a aunque sea hablar con el y decirle que tan arrepentido estaba. Ya era bastante con esas palabras que escucho hacia ellos y tambien una que otra mirada asesina hacia su persona. Se lo merecía, por ser un monstruo.

Ya se encontraba delante de la puerta del sargento, iba a tocar la puerta, pero algo lo detuvo.

¿Sollozos?

Eso era lo que escuchaba, dentro de esa habitacion Rivaille lloraba.

No lo pensó y abrio la puerta. Alli estaba justo en una esquina de la habitacion a un lado de la cama, Rivaille con su rostro cubierto de lagrimas, con sus ojos rojizos y cristalinos, y un rostro algo sorprendido por la repentina intromisión.

-¡Maldición Eren! ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?-Trato de ser intimidante, pero su voz se quebraba por tanto llorar.- ¡¿Y es que acaso no sabes tocar?!

-Sargento- Se acerco a el, Levi al sentirse invadido, se cubrio el rostro con las manos.- Perdoneme, usted... Esta asi por mi culpa ¿verdad?

-¡Cállate maldito mocoso! ¡Debería patearte y enseñarte a que no deb...!- Fue interrumpido por los brazos de Eren que lo rodearon protectoramente.- ¡Que ridiculo! ¡Casi nunca lloro, cuando lo hago me es dificil parar! ¡GRACIAS A ESTO VEO QUE PERDISTE EL RESPETO TU POR MÍ!- Decía entre sollozos tratando de calmarse sin darse cuenta que estaba levantando la voz.

-No... No diga eso.- Dijo para separarlo y mirarlo a los ojos.

-CLARO QUE ES ASI ¿DESDE CUANDO ME ABRAZAS COMO UN MARICA?

-Sargento, escúcheme. Lo lamento... Todo fue mi culpa... Yo debí haber escogido la opción de pelear mucho antes. Pero...

-¿Ya te lo dije no? No es tu culpa.-Interrumpió volviendo a cubrir su rostro, aun no paraba de llorar y se sentía como un tonto.- Yo soy el sargento, ellos eran mis subordinados al igual que tú, la decisión me correspondía a mí, no a ti.

-Si pero yo...

-¡Calla! Yo decidí hacerte escoger cosa que no debí hacer. Ya que ese es mi trabajo.- Volvía a sollozar. Eren lo abrazo mas fuerte. Por mas que trato de resistirse, termino dándole un pequeño beso en la frente mientras que apartaba sus manos con cuidado para poder verlo. Rivaille abrió mas sus ojos, debía admitir que se había sorprendido por las acciones del menor.

-¿Qué carajos fue eso?- A pesar de la manera de preguntar, no se oía molesto.

-Yo...- El castaño desvió la mirada sonrojado- Creo que no es el mejor momento para decirlo. P-Perdóneme por...

- Solo dilo y ya antes de que en serio te golpee.

-Usted me gusta- Dijo el castaño cerrando fuertemente sus ojos sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-¡Deja de joderme mocoso!

-¡Es la verdad!- Dijo esto tomando su mentón para que lo mirara. Levi vio esa mirada. Determinación. Ese mocoso estaba hablando en serio.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el pelinegro no pudo despegar sus ojos de los del menor. Su mirada era tan intensa que ni siquiera pudo apartarla cuando vio que Eren acercaba su rostro peligrosamente al suyo. Podía sentir la respiración del menor en su rostro. Solo pude ver como se cerraban los ojos del castaño a la vez que sus labios aprisionaban contra los suyos.

Lo peor de todo es que no hizo nada, por algo como eso, mínimo debía darle una paliza al mocoso idiota ese. Pero no pudo. Lo que hizo fue concentrarse en sentir los labios del menor y ver como este luego se separaba con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

A diferencia de lo que Eren esperaba, tan pronto se separo de Levi, este busco sus labios otra vez. Así que Eren empezó a mover sus labios mientras que con su mano derecha trazaba los pómulos de Levi limpiando sus lagrimas.

Por otra parte, Levi opinaba que no se sentía tan mal, pudo notar que Eren no tenia mucha experiencia ya que su movimiento era algo torpe, por lo que el movió sus labios también para marcar un ritmo, después de todo hacia mucho que no besaba a alguien.

El menor pensando en aventurarse un poco mas, empezo a delinear los labios del pelinegro con su lengua. Se impresiono al sentir que estos se abrían para él e introdujo su lengua. Esta vez Levi tomo mayor control del beso, pero al parecer el menor aprendía bastante rápido ya que este se adaptó al ritmo y tomo el control del beso. Al sentir la falta de aire ambos se separaron viendose a los ojos. Levi aun lloraba.

-Heichou- Dijo con tristeza Eren al verlo asi. Apoyó una mano en la pared y se acerco a su rostro nuevamente, pero esta vez para limpiar sus lagrimas, paso sus labios por una de sus mejillas sintiendo como Levi apoyaba sus manos en su pecho en busca de resistencia, Eren lo ignoro y fue a su otra mejilla esta vez usando la punta de la lengua para limpiar la otra lagrima. Luego se separo de nuevo no sin antes dejarle un tierno y casto beso en los labios.

El pelinegro empujo un poco a Eren para que se separa de el. Se levanto y se sentó en su cama, mientras que él mismo apartaba sus lagrimas que aun no paraban de salir. Le indico al menor que se sentara a su lado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Eh?

-Viniste para algo, no creo que tu intención principal haya sido besarme. No creo que seas tan idiota como para que se te haya pasado por la cabeza antes de verme asi.

-Ah... No, realmente... Realmente quería hablar con usted...- Decía Eren viéndolo a los ojos de nuevo.- Quería que supiera que tan arrepentido estoy por todo esto. Gracias a que tenían que protegerme a mí, usted perdió su escuadrón y está herido. Además…- Dio un suspiro para aclarar bien sus ideas- Se que solo soy su subordinado pero… Realmente algo me decía que usted la estaba pasando mal y quería tratar de demostrarle de alguna forma que puede confiar en mí. Porque a nadie le hace bien guardarse todo.

-¿Qué sabes tú de mí?

-Usted a veces me recuerda a Mikasa, mi hermana adoptiva. Ella comúnmente se muestra fuerte y oculta sus sentimientos a los demás. Aunque yo veo que usted los oculta más. La cuestión es que, no quiero que se guarde todo.- Vio que Levi después de eso, bajo un poco la cabeza soltando mas lagrimas.

-Estúpido mocoso.- Eren volvió a rodearlo con sus brazos haciendo que el de cabellos azabaches se acurrucara en su pecho.

-Todo está bien.- Dijo mientras que pasaba su mano sobre su cabello mostrándole cariño. Rivaille abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Esta situación, ya la había vivido antes. En sus primeros meses en la legión, Erwin lo consolaba de la misma manera, abrazándolo, acariciando su cabello y diciendo la misma frase. Pero lo que hizo que rompiera en sollozos y gimoteos fue otra cosa, una imagen nítida que aun grababa valiosamente en su memoria.

*Flashback*

Llovía, solo era un niño de 4 años siendo espantado por los truenos en la noche, su madre de largos cabellos negros lo miraba con dulzura y con sus manos limpiaba sus lagrimitas para después levantarlo y abrazarlo contra su pecho. Logró recordar su voz "Levi, ya no llores, no te pasara nada, yo estoy aquí. Sé que luego serás un hombre valiente. Tranquilo todo está bien" dicho esto acarició sus cabellos.

*Fin de Flashback*

-¿Por… qué eres b-bueno conmigo? N-no has olvidado lo que pasó en e-el juicio ¿verdad?- Pregunto Levi entre sollozos con su voz quebrada.

-Créame que no lo he olvidado.- Decía ahora acariciando su espalda- Ya se lo dije, usted me gusta mucho, podría decir incluso que lo amo.

-¿Otra vez con esa mierda?

-¿Por qué no me cree?

-Solo eres un mocoso, lo más seguro es que sea una confusión tuya gracias a tus hormonas de puberto.

-No es así, esto no es algo que salió de repente- Respondió con un poco de molestia.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que de verdad sientes lo que dices por mí?- A esto Eren dio un suspiro y se recostó de la cabecera de la cama haciendo que Levi apoyara casi todo su cuerpo en el, sin dejar de acariciarle sintiendo como este humedecía su camisa con mas lagrimas.

-Al principio pensé que solo era admiración, pero poco a poco me di cuenta que era mucho más que eso. Cada vez que estaba con usted, sentía esa sensación de la que tanto hablaban mis compañeros, esas mariposas en el estomago. Además que antes de eso, me di cuenta que usted me parecía atractivo. Usted es realmente hermoso.

-Eres… Desagradablemente cursi mocoso imbécil.

-Supongo que lo soy- Dijo mientras que sonreía.- Por favor crea en mis palabras, de todas maneras se lo demostraré.- Dicho esto apretó un poco mas su abrazo y sintió como Rivaille se acomodaba más en su pecho. En ningún momento dejo de acariciar su cabello.

Levi se encontraba muy cómodo en esa posición, aunque no lo admitiera se sentía protegido por los brazos del castaño. Además que el calor y el olor que desprendía el menor, era sumamente agradable.

Qué gran estupidez, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad cayendo dormido como un maldito niñato en los brazos de un mocoso de 15 años. Que incluso tuvo la insolencia de besarlo y él en vez de darle una golpiza peor que la del tribunal, no hizo más que corresponder sus besos e incluso profundizarlos.

Eren se dio cuenta que Levi ya estaba dormido, con mucho cuidado lo acomodo en la cama y lo arropo. Acarició sus cabellos negros. Le hubiese gustado quedarse a dormir allí, pero hizo tantas cosas que jamás se había atrevido y si se quedaba compartiendo la cama con el sargento, a la mañana siguiente seria levantado y echado a patadas por su insolencia. Así que decidió salir de allí sin antes depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios, el sargento al sentir el beso se removió un poco, pero no despertó. Bajó al sótano que era su habitación y se dispuso a dormir tranquilamente.

A la mañana siguiente el sargento se levantó temprano como de costumbre, al recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Ignorando eso se preparo para salir a hacer el desayuno, ya que Eren le había tocado hacer la cena la noche anterior a él le correspondía el desayuno. Cuando ya estaba terminando, sintió unos largos brazos abrazándolo por la cintura desde atrás- "Este idiota"- Pensó, para después voltearse y darle un tremendo rodillazo en el estomago que dejo a Eren en el suelo sin aire.

-¡Auch!

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¿PIENSAS QUE POR LO QUE PASO AYER SOY TU PUTA AMA DE CASA O ALGO ASÍ?

-Pero sargento…- Decía el pobre castaño agarrándose su estomago, había dolido el golpe.

-No creas que seremos como esas parejas idiotas y cursis que no hacen más que besarse y acariciarse en todo momento de manera empalagosa.- Dijo el más bajo con un poco de molestia. Espera ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Pareja?

-Sargento… Usted…

-Y otra cosa cuando estemos solos, puedes dejar las formalidades y llamarme Levi. No es como que si en nuestra relación vayamos a tomar en cuenta esto de ser superior y subordinado. Y tampoco creas que voy a estarte lla…- Paro de hablar al ver la sonrisa de idiota enamorado que cargaba el mocoso.

-¡TE AMO LEVI!-Dijo Eren volviendo a abrazarle y plantándole un beso en los labios.

-Tch, idiota.- Dijo después de devolver el beso sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

**Fin**

* * *

Primera vez que escribo tantas groserías o.o (realmente ni me gusta decirlas) bueno, teniendo a Levi en el fic creo que es imposible (?)

Por favor déjenme sus reviews :3

Criticas constructivas y opiniones ^^

Disculpen si hay muchos errores u.u


End file.
